New Beginnings
by Electra11
Summary: One year after Maeve disappearance and Bryn joining the crew, Rumina and Turok powers are getting stronger... and while Maeve struggles to get back to the real world, Sinbad is going to face a new adventure...
1. Nb Prequel

It was a quiet evening, and the Nomad was safely anchored in a small port near Basra. The crew already left the ship, and only a strangely silent Captain Sinbad was left aboard.

He was sitting at the bow, playing absently with a brown leather gauntlet and gazing intently the starry sky.

"One year…" he whispered lowering his gaze to the gauntlet and smiling sadly, before inhaling deeply and raising his blue eyes back to the stars.

"I so hope you are sprinting thorugh your training… 'cause I can't wait to have you back and tell you what I've been wanting to tell you for months…" he said quietly, before shaking smiling his head and squeezing the gauntlet between his hands.

"Sinbad?"

Sinbad snapped out of his thoughts and turned abruptly to Bryn, coming near him with Dermott perched on her arm.

"Bryn… I thought you were at the tavern with the crew…"

"I was… but Doubar noticed you were missing and send me to look for you… you ok?" the brunette quietly asked, looking at her captain mildly worried.

"Sort of. – Sinbad quickly stated, stroking gently Dermott's feather – it has been one year since you joined the crew, you know?" he suddenly asked, looking to her.

"Really? – she smiled before shaking her head – it seems like forever…"

"Yeah… it really seems. – Sinbad bitterly observed, before smiling to Bryn – well, you did come to take me to the tavern, didn't you? Let's go then!"

"Aye Captain…" the girl nodded smiling, before following Sinbad down the ship.

"Ok… NOW I'm pissed!" Maeve roared, creating a fireball in her hand and throwing it to the nearest harpy. She was on the edge of a cliff, and she has been cornered by a bunch of harpies and skeletons.

"You….- she began, dusting three skeleton warriors with a fire storm – shouldn't even – she continued destroying two harpies with a sand whirl – be here!" she finished firing bolts to the last harpies, before planting her sword on the ground and crossing her arms.

She chanted quickly a spell, and minutes later the skeleton warriors fell at ground unanimated. Maeve grinned, lifting her hairs from her face while scanning the nearabouts for other magical threats. When she didn't notice any other movements, she took her sword back and sprinted down the hill.

"This is not supposed to be happening…" she muttered beneath her breath.

"Child…" the voice of Dim Dim called, making Maeve stopping on her tracks.

"Master Dim Dim! You ok?" she asked breathlessy.

"I am fine, Maeve… - the magician quietly stated, looking in his apprentice's eyes – but they are going to come soon."

"But… how? Rumina shouldn't be able to reach us! She can't have… more… more… more power than you!" the sorceress yelled in frustration.

"She's not alone, child…"

"Oh yeah… Scratch!" Maeve sneered.

"I sense magic. Powerful black magic. Someone else… more human…"

Maeve looked quizzically to her mentor.

"Turok is back."

"W-What? But Sinbad killed him!"

"But he's out there, Maeve… I can sense him."

Maeve took a deep breath before crashing on the nearest rock and taking her head between her hands.

"I'll never defeat her…" she stated with a sob.

"You will, Maeve…"

"HOW? – the sorceress yelled – my training is supposed to be over! I'm supposed to have great powers! I should be able to create a portal to go back to the living world! But no, I'm stuck there, my powers doesn't seem so great at all and… and…"

Dim Dim placed a comforting hand on Maeve's shoulder.

"Easy there, child… remember… every thing has got a purpose. And if you are still there… there is a reason."

"Yeah… letting Rumina and Turok increasing their powers and hunt us like animals!"

"Don't you ask yourself why they are targeting us after one year?" Dim Dim asked quietly.

Maeve shook slowly her head.

"They sense you, child. And they fear the day you'll go back and fight them…"

Maeve laughed bitterly.

"When and if it will ever happen…"

"It will happen soon…"

"I hope so…" Maeve said staring to the sky, stroking absently the rainbow bracelet at her wrist.

SINBAD – THE NEW ADVENTURES

Created by Ed Naha

Continued by Whirlingcharm

New beginnings

Written by Electra

TBC…

Author's note: So? Like it? Hate it? Please review! And… if there's someone out there who wants to beta read my ramblings… please help, English is not my mother tongue!

Next part in two days! Stay tuned:D


	2. Nb part 1

Sorry for the little delay… here it goes with the new part:)

Maeve was sitting in the grass out of the small white house she shared with Master Dim Dim. The Island of Eyontil, the place where they were banned, was awakening from the night, warmed by the sunrise.

The celtic sorceress was trying to free her mind from her fears and make her confidence increase. She needed every single part of concentration and magic she could gather, to break the wall that was trapping her and her master and go back to the living world.

"Already awake, child?" Dim Dim asked, appearing from the door and glancing to his apprentice. Well… former apprentice.

"Yeah. If Rumina and Turok are coming from us, I'm not going to let them play their game! – Maeve declared firmly, her spitfire attitude back as strong as ever – I'll break our restrains, so we'll create a portal and we'll go back to the living world! I'm tired to wait for…" she trailed off, her gaze abruptly to the sea.

"Sinbad is still looking for us, Maeve… he lost the path for a while, but he's back now…"

"At last.. finally!" Maeve growled.

"He misses you…"

"I miss him too! – the sorceress snapped - but I'm not giving up to my dark side and… brood on myself all day! I can't believe he wasted months playing the pirate instead of looking for m-us or trying to locate Rumina!"

"Child…" Dim Dim interrupted her, with a calm stare.

Maeve sighed.

"I can't help it, Master Dim Dim. It just hit my nerves… feeling him slipping away each day passing and not being able to help him… it's wasn't easy…" she whispered sadly.

"Your path took a different direction Maeve… Sinbad had to pass this alone. But it's not far the day when you'll fight again side by side…"

"May anyone listen to you prays, Master…. – Maeve smiled standing up – but now, no more chatting… time to do some magic!" she smiled, wriggling her fingers.

"Supplies, water, resting… and no troubles! I'm impressed!" Bryn said smiling, sitting near the tiller while the Nomad was sailing out of the port, directed by Sinbad.

"I thought this would never happen…" Doubar laughed, tightening a rope before joining the girl and his little brother.

"Technically, no troubles could mean that we are falling in an even bigger one…" Firouz observed, working intently on his exploding sticks.

"Firouz… can you please stop playing with those? – Sinbad asked studying him worriedly – I don't want to join the fishes deep down the sea!"

"Don't worry Sinbad, this is perfectly under control…"

"I hate when he says that…" Doubar muttered, walking away to safety.

"Firouz… stop that, it's an-" Sinbad begun, but he was cut of by a small explosion that made them all jump.

"An order…" Bryn finished for him, staring with a smile to the blackened inventor.

"Told you so!" Sinbad said with a glare, while Firouz started babbling about a wrong powder dosage.

Bryn diverted her attention from the scene, looking abruptly to the sky.

"Bryn?" the captain asked, noticing it.

The brunette didn't answer, standing up with her gaze still focused on the clouds.

"Dermott is missing." She declared, making a stunning silence fall between the two members of the crew near her.

"W-What?" Sinbad stuttered.

"You sure? Maybe he's just gone too far… - Firouz tried, taking his magnoscope from his belt and pointing it to the sky – I'll find him in a minute!" he smiled, but Bryn shook her head.

"I don't feel him anymore. He's… disappeared suddenly! It's difficult to tell you… I just use to feel Dermott presence in my mind, and now he's no more there." the girl explained, looking in Sinbad's eyes. The captain just signalled Rongar to take his place to the tiller, when a deep laugh echoed in the sky.

"Lost a featherbrain, Sinbad dearest?"

The whole crew freezed in their tracks.

"I can't believe it…" Doubar whispered, quickly backing to his little brother's side. Sinbad took a deep breath, his hand on his sword and his eyes looking around him to locate any hints of magic.

"Rumina…" he finally stated. Moments later, a whirlwind started in the middle of the deck, and the witch appeared in front of them.

"Hi dear… missed me?" she purred staring in Sinbad's eyes.


	3. Nb part 2

_Sorry for the delay, but school is a real pain sometimes:P_

_Thanks to my two faithful reviewers… and as always, sorry for my bad English! Enjoy the new installment:)_

* * *

Maeve was chanting on the top of the hill where she defeated the harpies the night before, deep in concentration, when she suddenly felt something.

Something she didn't feel for months. Her eyes jerked open, and she started to search frantically the sky.

"Dermott…?" she whispered incredulously, letting her mind spread and reach out for any glimpse of her brother. She was feeling almost stupid, so sure to be wrong… when she heard it, clear in her thoughts.

Sister mine?

"Dermott!" she called out loudly, watching the brown dot in the sky coming nearer and nearer, slowly taking the familiar shape of the hawk. She stretched out her arm to let her brother perch on the rainbow bracelet. But what happened took her totally unprepared. When Dermott landed on her new piece of jewellery, a bright light exloded from her wrist and, a minute later, in a whirlwind of little bright white lightes, she orbed away from the island.

"What are you doing here?" Sinbad asked, staring with caution at Rumina, his mind spinning to examine the situation. Since when she has been that bold? In the past she would have never dared to step on the Nomad. And now, there she was.

"Visiting my beloved pet… - Rumina smiled wickedly – Sinbad, you rude you… I'm starting to think you are not happy to see me…"

"What did you do to Dermott?" Sinbad icily asked, not even bothering to answer to the bantering of the witch in front of him.

"That annoying featherball just joined his mistress… the peasant witch will be glad to see him, don't you think so, Sinbad?"

"Dermott…" Sinbad whispered frustrated. He only hope that Rumina wasn't lying… because if the hawk was dead and not with Maeve, he would have never found the forces to watch Maeve in the eyes again.

Bryn was quietly listening, shielded from the sight of Rumina by Doubar. Something was moving, inside of her head. That voice… was… a voice she knew. But how? Bryn moved slightly to have a view of the witch, stepping beside Sinbad big brother.

Rumina was giggling at the sight of the troubled Captain, but froze when she noticed the brunette beside Sinbad sibling.

"I can't believe it…"

Sinbad quirked an eyebrow, his eyes darting from Rumina to Bryn. She couldn't focus her attention on Bryn… he wasn't going to risk anyone of his crew in front of the evil witch.

"Rumina…"

"Not now Sinbad… - the dark haired witch spat angrily – I've urgent business…" she declared, turning back to stare at Bryn. Doubar attempted to cover the girl again, but Rumina waved her hand, sending the man to crash on the bottom of the deck.

"Following you, dearest…." The witch sweetly said, and a moment later, Bryn disappeared in one of Rumina's trademark whirlwind.

"I'll see you soon, Sinbad…" the witch smiled disappearing a second later.

"NOOOO! - Sinbad yelled, jumping in the spot where a moment later Rumina was. – Come back there Rumina! Come back, if you dare!"

Firouz quickly kneeled beside Doubar, and helped him to stand up.

"Little brother…" he quietly called.

"Don't even start it Doubar! – Sinbad roared – I'm not letting her have the last word this time! Rongar, straight to the tiller… we are going to Basra! You heard me, guys? Set the Nomad, we are changing our route!" he yelled to the crew.

"Basra…?" Firouz quizzically enquired.

"We are going to see Cairpra! – Sinbad spat forcefully, jumping on a rope and starting to climb it – If anyone knows something about Rumina actual lair, well, she is that anyone! We'll hunt that darn witch down and kill her once for all! Now, to your places!"

"My head…" Maeve muttered, standing from the ground rubbing her forehead. Her eyes were adjusting to the light, and she was trying to understand where she was.

"No more island of Eyontil, that's for sure… - she whispered, patting her dress before staring to the sky – Dermott?" she called, and smiled reassured when she heard the familiar screech.

Sister… I don't know what happened… but…. Did you understood where are we? Dermott asked, coming to perch on a near tree.

Sorry but I just got up… no idea either what happened of where are we…. she telepathically said.

Welcome back to the Skull Mountain, Maeve… Dermott announced, while her sister stared open mouthed to the well known skyline.

"Just great." She muttered.


	4. Nb part 3

_YAY! A new reviewer:) I love reviewers:D Thanks gals for support me... and thanks for bearing my english! ;) _

_This is a longer one... enjoy!_

* * *

Maeve clipped her long auburn hair out of her face, trying to calm down and letting what happened sink in. She was free... she was back! But Master Dim Dim wasn't there. Plus, she didn't have the slightest clue about HOW she escaped from the prison of the Island of Eyontil. 

It was insane! She spent weeks trying to pull down the barriers around the island, then abruptly Dermott came, he perched on her arm... and she was back!

'Perhaps it is the rainbow bracelet...' Dermott quietly said, intruding in her sister mind.

"Yeah... perhaps. - she sighed - Do you even have an idea about how you reached me?"

'No, Sister mine...'

Maeve chuckled and shook her head defeatedly. One year of training, white magic mastered perfectly... and there she was, totally at loss.

"Maeve!" a voice echoed in the sky.

"Master Dim Dim! What..."  
"You're free, my child... Rumina's magic sent Dermott to the Island, and somehow the charms of your enemy reacted with your bracelet, sending you both back..."

"What about you, Master?" Maeve asked, trying not to think that she was free thanks to Rumina.

"I'll be fine and waiting for you, Maeve... now go, find Cairpra... Rumina and her father are going to strike again, harder than ever. Don't waste a moment, my child... fight against them, you have the forces to do it!"

"Master... what... how?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Maeve... never forget that. May the higher beings bless you..." the voice of Master Dim Dim said, slowly fading down, and Maeve could picture her master smiling sadly.

"I'll come to get you, Master... I swear it..." she quietly said, fighting back the tears.

"Stay strong Maeve... and find Cairpra..." the voice repeated, and a moment later, the magical door who abled Dim Dim to communicate faded down.

"I'll do my best, Master..." Maeve nodded, her hand caressing absently her rainbow bracelet.

'Sister mine?'

"Come on Dermott... we are going to-" Maeve began, but she fall silent when she felt a wave of power coming from the Skull Mountain.

'Maeve?'

"Follow me, Dermott... scout ahead for any glimpse of Rumina..." the celtic sorceress whispered, taking the road through the plains to go near to the mountain. She had to find out what was producing that power... she couldn't tell if it was good or evil, but it was something so great that she felt shivers running down her spine.

Bryn struggled against the chains holding her to the wall of her prison. She hate to admit it even to herself, but she was getting scared. One moment she was trying to sort out how she knew the witch Sinbad called Rumina, and an heartbeat later she was trapped with chains and blinded by a cloth on her eyes. That was the less, she knew that Sinbad and the crew were going to come to rescue her even if she was in the other side of the world.

What was really scaring her was that everything was familiar to her...

"So... She was with Sinbad..." Turok said thoughtfully, pacing back and forth in the main hall of the palace he built for him and Rumina.

"Yes, father..."

"I thought she was dead..."

"You know that the white magicians are SO annoying..." Rumina snorted, sprawled gingerly on some cushions while a handsome man was serving her a bowl of fruit.

"Dim Dim and his faithful wife Cairpra... - Turok spat out disgusted - always in the middle!"

"Perhaps we should think about taking care of that wench... and send her to join his beloved husband!" Rumina said smiling.  
"Rumina, you can't even manage to kill a bird without Cairpra deflating your curse and sending him in Eyontil... you really think you'd be able to go near her?" Turok pointed out, staring at her daughter.

The witch lowered her gaze, boiling with rage.

"You don't need to be so harsh, father..." she growled beneath her theets.  
"I'm not harsh, my dear... just trying to make you objective. - Turok dismissed with a wave of his hand - Now... can we go back to the important matter?" the dark wizard asked icily.

"Yes father - Rumina sneered frustrated. She has been commanding the black army for months, while he was gone... and now her father was making her feel like a total idiot. - The girl, they were calling her Bryn. She doesn't remember a thing..."

"She doesn't remember you?" Turok asked puzzled, and his daughter shook his head.

"No father..."

"Well... Cairpra worked well. But now we have her back, and we'll stop the prophecy to come true. Your sister Brianna won't help to destroy you, my dearest..." Turok smiled to Rumina, coming to caress her dark hairs. The witch smiled relieved, leaning in his father touch.

Maeve arrived near the base of the Skull Mountain, while Dermott was flying in high circles above her.

'Can I ask what are you looking for?'

'I'll tell you when I'll know...' Maeve absently replied, cleaning a flat rock near her from the mud. Her sensations were now clearer. Rumina had to be gone for months, but the black magic was still powerful on those grounds. In the same time, she was feeling an active source of good energy...

Her rainbow bracelet started to glow, and the celtic sorceress had to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

"This thing is getting on my nerves!" she declared angrily, rubbing her orbs and trying to adjuste them back to the daylight.

'Sister! Above you!' he heard Dermott call in her mind, and she abruptly moved her gaze up to see a green light spreading from the side of the Skull. She istinctively put her bracelet in front of her, and the green rays came to focus on it. When the light faded, she had a new shining ring at her middle finger.

Maeve studied it closer. It was a silver band, with an intricate pattern of a beast similar to a dragon on it and a green stone shone in the middle.

"The Gryffin Stone..." she whispered in awe.

Rumina jerked up, interrupting the massage that his slave was giving her. She narrowed her gaze, staring at the ocean out of the windows before turning to face her father, who just joined her.

"She's back..." she observed staring in Turok's eyes.

"Firouz... get some exploding stick ready! We are going to need them, since we are out of magic!" Sinbad yelled, staring at the shore. They were approaching Basra, but he was fuming for the low wind they were getting. Bryn was in Rumina's hands... Dermott was gone... they couldn't lose a minute!

"Little brother... don't blame yourself..." Doubar quietly said, putting a comforting hand on Sinbad's arm.

"What kind of captain am I, Doubar? I can't protect my crew!" Sinbad muttered.

"You couldn't do anything to stop Rumina and prevent her to take Dermott and Bryn, you could have done anything even if we were waiting her... - the older man calmly stated, before adding hesitantly - and the same about Maeve..."

"Don't bring me there, Doubar..." Sinbad warned, freeing himself from the grasp of his big brother and going to join Rongar who was sorting out some ropes.

In a whirlwind of little white lights, Maeve and Dermott orbed in the back of a road near the market of Basra. The celtic sorceress let the string helding the hawk free as soon as she felt the ground back under her feets, and she straightened her blouse before walking in the crowd of the market.

'See you at Cairpra's?' Dermott inquired.

'Yeah... - Maeve communicated throwing a glance to the sky - Dermott...?'

'Aye, Sister?'

'Is the crew ok?' she finally asked. Everything has been so crazy since the moment they met, that she didn't have the chance to talk about it before.

'He's ok, Maeve. Playing the pirate, but still waiting for you...' Dermott quietly answered, knowing what was really bothering her sister.

Maeve blushed slightly.

'See you at Cairpra' she blurted out, before focusing her attention on a dark brown cloak. When she was taken from the Island of Eyontil, she was wearing just an light orange blouse, similar to the white one she used to wear, with a brown leather vest and matching tight trousers and boots. She was going to need something warm, if she was going to hunt Rumina down. And she was going to need supplies. She couldn't count on the Nomad, also if her heart was aching to join her family again, Dim Dim recommended not to lose time. She paid for the cloak with two spare coins she still had in the pouch at her belt, then she walked across the marked, heading Cairpra's house.

'Dermott...? Dim Dim said Rumina's magic sent you to me, didn't he?' the celtic sorceress asked, finally letting her mentor words sank in.

'Aye, sister...'

'But... why? Why you? Why not to attack the Nomad directly?' Maeve panicked slightly.

"Because she was just planning to tease Sinbad and rebound the fight... she loves to play cat and mouse, but she couldn't know she would have given you freedom... and found out something horrible for her. - a voice calmy stated, making Maeve spin on herself - Hi Maeve... it's a pleasure to see you again..." Cairpra smiled warmly, opening her arms to hug the girl in front of her.


	5. Nb part 4

_I FINALLY understood how format the story in YAY:) As always, thanks for the reviews, they make my day! _

_Enjoy the new installment! (and sorry for my english... Any Beta Reader volunteering out there:P)_

* * *

Maeve was now sitting in Cairpra's home, with Dermott perched behind her.

"So... how is my husband, Maeve?" the woman casually asked before sitting in front of her.  
"He's ok. He misses you..." the redhead smiled ankwardly. It wasn't easy to talk about her mentor in front of his wife, who has been waiting to see him again for years.

"Did you tell him that dinner got cold?" Cairpra smiled, easing the mood.

"Aye..." the sorceress giggled, recalling the moment when she told to her mentor about them meeting his wife.  
"Good... now, back to less pleasant facts. We are running short of time, my dear..."  
"What's happening? How did I escape to the Island of Eyontil?"  
"Rumina's magic backfired... she didn't destroy Dermott, and she freed you."  
"She wanted to destroy Dermott! - the young woman shrieked - I'm so going to kill her..." she added in a growl.  
"At ease, child... now you have something more urgent to do... as I said, Rumina didn't only set you free today..."  
"What else?"

"She found out that a prophecy about her is still risking to fulfill..."

Maeve shook slowly her head, narrowing her eyes.  
"I'm afraid I don't know any prophecy about that witch..." she confessed, trying to remember anything in her training about it.

"Because it wasn't time for you to know it. Turok had two daughters, Maeve. Rumina, that you know so well... and Brianna."  
"Brianna?" Maeve whispered shaking slightly her head.  
"Yes, Brianna. She born out of a troubled relationship of Turok and a witch coming from the north. When Brianna came to life, along with her came a prophecy, directly from the most famous Dark Seer..."

"What did it say?"

"Come with me child, I'll show you..." Cairpra only said, standing up and pointing to a door with her head. Maeve nodded, before turning to Dermott.  
"Stretch your wings, my brother... keep an eye out for anything..." she smiled, stroking gently Dermott's feathers before the hawk flied out of the house.

"LAND HO!"

Sinbad was pacing back and forth on the deck, shouting orders to the crew while the Nomad approached the docks of Basra.  
"It has been months since last time we got here..." Firouz observed staring to the familiar places.  
"I so hoped we would have come back for better reasons... - the fat man muttered - even bigger troubles, uh? You just had to say that!" he asked quirking and eyebrow to their resident inventor.  
"Not my fault... is routine!" Firouz defended himself, while Rongar just shook his head.

"Do I have to land alone or is anyone coming to help me with these ropes!" Sinbad sarcastically asked, shooting daggers with his eyes in the direction of his big brother.  
"Sorry little brother... coming!" Doubar quickly said, leaving the tiller to Firouz and running near Sinbad.  
"About time..." he grumpily muttered.

Cairpra took Maeve in a smaller chamber, full of books and dimly enlighted by a draped window.  
"This used to be Dim Dim Room..." the elder woman said, skipping through a pile of books in the corner. Maeve looked around her in respect, staring to the gatherings of her mentor.  
"Magic Books?"  
"Most of... and they are yours, child..."  
"What?" Maeve stuttered.  
"Dim Dim is not going to use them in the near future... - Cairpra shrugged with a hint of sadness in her voice taking a small book with a crimson leather cover - here..." she added, opening hit for the younger sorceress.  
Maeve came near her, taking the book from Cairpra's hands and reading the page. She read quickly the lines, before staringwide eyedat Cairpra, awaiting explanations.  
"Brianna is the girl involved in what the book said, Maeve..."

"Brianna... as... Bryn? The girl travelling with Sinbad." the redhead asked finally making connections, while Dim Dim's wife just nodded.

"Rumina got her. And you have to free her..."  
"What? You're kidding? Cairpra I... I don't think I...- she sighed, before placing a lock of hair behind her hear and staring troubled to the woman in front of her - I mean, killing Rumina to free my brother was something I could do, but this is a little bit different! I can rescue her somehow... but..." she pointed out, shaking the book.  
"One step at time, Maeve... let's begin with getting Bryn free..."

They were interrupted by someone knocking hard at the door.

"You expecting someone?" Maeve asked, standing up and staring nervously to the door.  
"No, child... but I highly doubt that Rumina would knock - Cairpra chuckled - have a closer look to the book, I'll go to see my visitors..."  
"Ok... but if there's any trouble..."  
"I know where you are..." the woman said, closing the door behind her.

Sinbad knocked again at the door, not able to wait.

"Sinbad... maybe she's not home..." Doubar tried to intrude calmly.  
"Yes, there's no need to crash down the door..." Firouz objected with a nervous smile. During the last year, he learned it was no use to make the captain reason when he was on edge. Sinbad glared at both of them.

"Captain Sinbad..." Cairpra smiled amused, finally opening the door.

"Cairpra - he answered, bowing slightly - long time no see..."  
"Aye, Captain... any reason for you to pull down my front door beside losing Bryn?"  
"You know it?" Sinbad asked wide eyed.  
"I know... but I didn't expect you coming there. Come on, enter, have a sit... I believe I've something for you..." Cairpra misteriously said, letting the crew in the house.  
"Cairpra, don't want to be rude but... we are in hurry... if you know where Rumina took Bryn, just spill it and we are going to save her!"

"At ease, Captain... how do you think to defeat Rumina and her father without any magic?"  
"Well, we... " Sinbad began, but he fall silent when he registered what the woman said.  
"Her father? Turok!" Doubar asked.  
"He's back to the living, thanks to Scratch magic...!"

Sinbad breathed heavily, looking to his friends.

"I'm not stopping just because Turok is back. Bryn needs us..."  
"But she needs you alive, so you have to plan accurately your attack... and take with you someone who knows powerful magic... the exploding sticks of our Firouz won't be enough..."  
"And I suppose you can suggest who we should take, don't you?" Sinbad ironically asked, cocking an eyebrow. Cairpra shoot him again that annoying amused smile.

"Perhaps... perhaps..." she said while Dermott came straight from the window and landed on a chair near Sinbad.

"What... Dermott!" the captain managed to say, before a door behind Cairpra opened, letting a woman out. The whole crew froze, staring at her, but the captain was still focused on the hawk.  
"At least you're ok, featherbrain... you scared the hell out of us..." he said with a relieved smile. Doubar tugged gently to his vest.

"Little brother..." he said.

Sinbad turned to see what was troubling his brother, noticing the silence in the room for the first time. He followed the stunned look of his friends... and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi..." Maeve whispered, smiling shily.


	6. Nb part 5

_I'm on a roll with this:P Yet another installment... shorter than ever, but next one is going to follow him later today! Hope you'll enjoy your read! _

* * *

"Maeve...?" Sinbad called slowly, not being able to believe at his eyes, afraid that his mind was tricking him again, as it happened when he first saw Bryn.  
"Aye... it's me..." she smiled trying to hold back the tears.  
It was enough for Sinbad. In two steps, he had crashed Maeve to him helding her as tight as possible, while she hug him back, letting the familiar warmth envelope her.

Caipra was grinning at the sight, while the crew was still trying to recover from the shock when Sinbad finally let go and smiled to Maeve, looking at her with the most sincere smile in months.

"About time..." he teased her with a bright grin, caressing reverently her cheek.  
"Give me a minute and I'll kick your butt for losing Dermott, Captain..." Maeve chuckled back, wiping away a tear of joy. Sinbad smiled tenderly, shaking his head, before turning to face his brother.

"I suppose you found your sorceress..." Cairpra observed with a huge smile.Sinbad nodded, squeezing Maeve's hand. Doubar chose that moment to step forward and envelope Maeve in a bone crashing hug.

"Lass! You're home!"  
"Doubar..."

While Firouz, Rongar and Doubar hug Maeve, Cairpra took Sinbad in a quiet corner of the room.  
"Turok built an island in black magic, one hour of sailing at east of Rayllin Island..." the woman explained, handing Sinbad a map.  
Sinbad nodded, folding the paper in his pocket.  
"Cairpra... why Rumina took Bryn?" the captain carefully asked.  
"Everything happens for a reason, Sinbad... you'll find it out soon..."

Sinbad nodded thoughtfully, before turning to his friends.

"Come on crew... we are going to hunt witches!"  
"Where are we going?" Firouz asked.  
"Rayllin Island..."  
"It's a whole three days of sailing..." The scientist observed.  
"Not if I can help... - Maeve interrupted him - Some wind spell and we'll sail full speed... two days at most!"

"Hey... it's good to have a full sorceress! - Doubar grinned - not that I didn't like the apprentice..." he quickly added.

"Don't worry Doubar..." Maeve giggled.  
"Good luck... Maeve... this is for you..." Cairpra smiled, holding out a bag. Maeve took it, before throwing a glance to Sinbad, who nodded at her before taking the door.

Meanwhile, Rumina got her guards to bring Bryn to her from her cell.

"Now now now... isn't this another peasant witch? Sinbad must have a soft spot for brainless, powerless girls who can't master their magic... " she smiled cockily, walking around the brunette.  
"I'm not a peasant witch!" Bryn muttered, struggling against the chains holding her. At least now she wasn't blinded... if only her latent magic would help her!  
"Oh yes, you are... you never managed to control properly your powers... perhaps because father never wanted you to master them..."

Bryn eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean..."

Rumina didn't bother to answer, walking near her seer pool.  
"You know... I don't think your beloved Captain Sinbad will come to rescue you..."  
"He'll come. - Bryn snapped fiercely - And by the way... what did you mean with father never wanting me to master my powers? Do you know me?" she hastily added.  
"Brianna, I remember you smarter... sister mine." Rumina laughed, making Bryn pale. Could it be the truth?  
"I'm NOT your sister... it's not possible! And by the way, my name is Bryn, not Brianna!"  
"We'll see it, sister... I know someone who can unlock your memory... and discard that horrible rainbow bracelet of yours..." Rumina giggled, her hands lazily playing with a bright red pendant at her neck.

Bryn just stared at her.

"You won't destroy me... that stupid prophecy is not going to fulfill..." Rumina informed her with a glare, before turning to her slaves.  
"Take her back to her cell... and make sure she can't see! Her stupid magic is still channelling through sight..." Rumina groaned disgusted, staring at her guards approaching to Bryn. The brunette slightly panicked, her eyes flashing yellow as she zapped the two men near her.  
"How dare you! - Rumina shrieked, sending Bryn to crash on the wall with a wave of her hand - Here! I just have to do everything alone, don't I?" she added glaring hastily to her guards, who urged Bryn out of the room.

Turok emerged from the spot where he has been observing his daughters.

"I was wondering how much you would have spent in that corner, father..." Rumina smiled ironically.  
"We have to kill her, daughter dearest... it's a nonsense keeping her alive..."  
"Not yet, father. I want to ask to hour devil friend to unlock her memory... she has powers. If she just remember the right things, like being my sister and the whole being a family stuff, I can use her against that peasant witch of Sinbad's. They're coming to get us..."  
"Why don't just make the ship sink?"  
"And where would the fun be?" Rumina grinned back.

Turok shook his head.

"As you say, daughter, even if I don't like it. There's your life at stake, just remember it."  
"That's my first focus, father... but I know what I'm doing... Just humor me. I'll have my revenge..." she smiled, before walking to her seer pool and staring through it to the Nomad, sailing in the sunset.

"Enjoy your peace while you can Sinbad... "


	7. Nb part 6

_Thank you for the reviews... I really appreciate them, keep them coming! _

_I'm not sure I entirely nailed the characters in this one... looking forward to hear your opinion:) Enjoyy!_

* * *

They left Basra three hours before, and they were now travelling to Rayllin Island at full speed, thanks to Maeve's magic.

The sorceress was sitting in the spot near the tiller she used to like, randomly refreshing her wind spell while she read one of the book Cairpra gave her. Sinbad was at the tiller, his eyes lingering on Maeve. He wanted to ask and tell her so many things, but somehow he sensed that wasn't the right moment, with the crew still around.

"I thought your training was over... but you're still studing as much as -" Sinbad began with a smile, trying to break the silence. Maeve raised her eyes from the book and eyed him annoyed.  
"I'm not studing. Just enjoying a book...!" she hissed, before raising her arm and making the wind increase again. Sinbad cringed at the sound of the sails snapping loudly above them.  
"Maeve... can you moderate your efforts? We'll never reach Rayllin Island if you rip our sails!" Maeve closed abruptly the book, turning to him with the most offended face.  
"How you dare? I know perfectly what I'm doing!"  
"Doesn't seem so!"

Firouz stopped working on his exploding sticks and stared at his Captain and Maeve bickering at the tiller. He slightly nudged Doubar.  
"Here we are again..." the fat man chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Amazing... Maeve has been back for a minute, and they're already at each other throath. And I thought that one year apart would have made them reason..." The scientist giggled.

"The sails won't rip!"  
"You already ripped them once if I remember correctly..." the captain retorted.

"Aw. Wrong, wrong move..." Firouz mumbled shaking his head.

"You... you... - Maeve bubbled, not believing to her ears - I saved the Nomad that day! And by the way, I didn't rip the sails, just the ropes!"  
"Same result! We were stopped!"

"You two... give us a break! Can't you just enjoy each other company at least for today?" Doubar bursted out laughing, soon joined by Firouz. Maeve blushed, lowering her gaze, and Sinbad try to hide his embarassment by glaring at them.  
"Doubar, Firouz... why don't you stop to work on those exploding sticks and go down in the galley to rest? No need for anyone trying to make us sink!" he yelled. Firouz and Doubar looked at each other before collecting their things.  
"At your orders, Captain..." the two laughed disappearing in the galley, while Sinbad just his head defeatedly.

"Nothing changed..." he sighed slightly annoyed, but then he looked to Maeve, hoping for her to catch the double meaning.  
"The feeling is mutual..." the sorceress, stealing a glance to Sinbad before standing up and gazing intently the ocean.

Sinbad stared at her with a smile while she put on the gauntlet he made sure she found in her cabin and let Dermott land on it.

"If we go on like this, we'll reach Rayllin even sooner than two days... good job, Maeve..." Sinbad tentatively said, trying to ease the mood.  
"I'll make sure the Nomad won't slow down, Captain... and I won't rip the sails or break the ropes..." she hastily added with a glare who made Sinbad chuckle.

"I missed you so much, Maeve..." he earnestly whispered. Maeve's glare turned quickly into a sweet smile, and she brought her gaze back to the ocean, ruffling absently Dermott's feathers.  
"I missed you too, Sinbad..." she quietly answered.

"When... you fall overboard..." the captain hesitantly began, making Maeve turn to look puzzled at him.

"Yes...?"

"I just wanted to say that... I... I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry?" Maeve repeated furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Yes... - Sinbad sighed - I ordered you to take that rope... and then, you fall, I jumped behind you but I never reached you..." he confessed.

"You jumped?" Maeve asked, smiling sweetly, and Sinbad just nodded. She walked near him, Dermott still perched on her left arm, and reached out to stroke gently his cheek with her free hand.  
"You should shave, Captain... the stubble doesn't fit you..." she teased him.  
"I will..." Sinbad chuckled, leaning a bit in her touch.  
"It wasn't your fault Sinbad... - she whispered staring in his eyes, suddendly serious - it was just ment to be. There were things I needed to learn... trials I had to pass alone..." she added cupping his cheek, while Dermott flied away.

Sinbad sneaked an arm around her waist, drawing her closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Stay with me...?" he whispered. Maeve could just nod, while she and Sinbad leaned on each other. They were less than an inch apart when a thunder stroke the sky, spoiling the moment.

"What the...? - Sinbad muttered, staring at the sky - there were no clouds just a moment ago!" Maeve stepped out of his embrace and closed her eyes for a moment, shivering in the cold wind.  
"Rumina." she only said before turning to face Sinbad. In the meantime, the crew was running back on the deck, and Doubar reached them soon.  
"Take the tiller and brace yourself, big brother!" Sinbad commanded, leaving the tiller and moving to the middle of the deck, shouting orders.

"I thought you wanted to wait for them to arrive there, daughter..." Turok asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"I changed my mind." Rumina sneered from her pool, looking highly enraged.

"Maeve, in your cabin, now!" Sinbad shouted, jumping down a rope, directly beside the sorceress. The redhead looked at him like he suddendly went out of mind.  
"NO way! I've to fight the magic... and beside that, you need me there!"  
"No... I need you down... safe! - Sinbad yelled, pushing her to the steps leading down the galley - don't make me order it to you!"

"And who do you think you are to hope I'll obey to you?"

"Someone who care about you! - Sinbad angrily snapped -I don't want to lose you again..." he added in a lower tone, staring worriedly in her eyes.  
"It won't happen again..." Maeve tried to reason with a small smile, placing her hand on his arm.  
"Humor me for once?" Sinbadasked with a pleading look, the first drops of rain hitting his face. Maeve stared in his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Be careful..." she sighed before opening the door for Dermott and following him down.

Maeve ran to her cabin, going straight to her closet. Luckily, nobody seemed to have touched her things. She easily found her potion kit, and quickly mixed in a bowl two different shimming powders. She then traced a circle in the middle of the room and sat inside hit. She breathed deeply before smiling briefly to Dermott.  
"Ready to play, Rumina?" she mumbled closing her eyes and concentrating, the circle around her glowing slightly.

"I was waiting for it, peasant witch..." Rumina answered back, her eyes focused on the Nomad.


	8. Nb part 7

_Here I am again!_

_Sorry for the lack of updates, but I suffer a serious computer crash and I had to format twice… now… with a brand new pc and finally being out of college exams, I'm ready to start again!_

_Enjoy this new instalment!

* * *

_

The storm was striking hard on the Nomad. The crew was trying to keep control of the situation, but the wind was just too much.

"Big brother! – Sinbad screamed on top of his lungs, watching horrified Doubar being struck against the rail by a wave – hold on!" he added, joining his older brother and helping him to regain the tiller.

"This is a bad one, little brother!"

"We have seen worse! – Sinbad yelled back – FIROUZ! Go in the galley and check on Maeve!" Sinbad instructed the inventor before jumping on a rope and starting to climb to check on the sails despite the wind. Meanwhile, Maeve was still chanting the spell, a faint halo of white glowing from the circle around her. She raised slowly her hands, and the room was filled of blinding light.

"How YOU dare, peasant witch?" Rumina growled, pushing harder her hands towards her seer pool, while Turok watched silently behind her.

"Little brother!" Doubar shouted from the tiller, making Sinbad looking down. The captain heart skipped a beat. A circle of white appeared on the deck, and was now rising to the sky.  
"What's happening now?" Sinbad mumbled, fearing another trick of their enemy. He quickly made his way back to the Nomad, his hand already on the sword, and joined his brother at the tiller.  
"Rumina?"  
"Either her… or…"  
Sinbad was interrupted by a blinding explosion of light, cutting the storm above them. Slowly, the cloud began to part, and a single ray of sun hit the Nomad.  
"MAEVE!" Sinbad yelled smiling broadly, rising his sword above him in triumph while the darkness kept backing away, the sea calming back again.

Rumina paled, her brow glistening with sweat. She tried to put much effort on her spell, but she was near to faint in exhaustion.  
"Father…" she whispered, and Turok was beside her in a heartbeat.  
"Let me take care of her, Rumina…" the dark magician smiled, passing a comforting hand around his daughter waist.

Firouz was staring speechless to the show in front of him. Maeve was still in the middle of her cabin, a warm, white glow spreading from her raised hands.

"Way to go, Maeve!" Sinbad shouted, sprinting down the galley to Maeve's cabin. The storm was almost gone, and he wanted to be the first one to celebrate their sorceress. He stopped beside Firouz,but before he could try to pass the inventor and enter the cabin, he was stopped by the sight of Maeve's magic.

"You did correctly your job, Dim Dim…" Turok growled, watching inside Rumina's pool. He then wriggled his fingers, black dust falling in the water showing the sorceress.  
"But I can do my job, too…"

Maeve felt a pang of black magic striking her, and she was totally unprepared to it, her mind focused on the last power of Rumina's spell. She fell on her knees, her hand clutching her heart.  
"Turok…" she managed to whisper, before everything went to darkness.  
"Maeve!" Sinbad called, sprinting to catch her before her head could touch the ground. The captain lifted carefully the limp body of the redhead, and placed her on the bed.  
"Firouz… is she ok?" Sinbad whispered worriedly, while the inventor checked quickly on Maeve.  
"She seems ok… she passed out."  
"Did you hear what she said?" Sinbad asked quietly, glancing to his friend.  
"Yeah. Turok... "

"Little brother…" Doubar mumbled from the door, Rongar beside him. He eyed with concernMaeve, laying pale on the bed.  
"Is the lassie ok?"  
"We don't know Doubar…"  
"Technically, she is fine. But with magic involved, I suppose we'll have to wait her to wake up…" Firouz sighed rubbing his eyes. Sinbad nodded, his eyes never leaving the face of the celtic sorceress.

"Sinbad... - Doubar called quietly - the crew is waiting your orders to inspect the ship..."  
The young Captain nodded again, tearing his eyes away from Maeve and looking to his brother.  
"In a minute, Doubar - he announced before turning to face Firouz - Stay with her..."  
The scientist nodded, and the Captain turned again to look at Dermott, perched on the head of the bed.  
"You come with us... I want you to scout ahead for Rumina..."

The hawk screeched loudly, before flying through the open door. Sinbad smiled tiredly and, with a last glance to Maeve, he followed his brother to the deck.

In that same moment, Turok was laying tenderly his daughter on the cushions, and stroke same hairs out of her face.  
"She's strong, father…" Rumina whispered tiredly.  
"But we're stronger, daughter dearest…"

Bryn gave a final try to unlock the chains binding her.  
"Here we go!" she smiled freeing her hand and lifting the cloth from her eyes.  
"Maybe the luck is turning…"

TBC….

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know! _


	9. Nb last part

Maeve was feeling herself sinking hoplessy in a pit of darkness. Turok's magic hit her hard, while she was defenceless, her whole being focused on saving the Nomad and her friends. She was trying to collect her powers, but somehow they seemed to fail her.

"Sinbad, help me!" she screamed mentally also if she knew that this time, her handsome captain couldn't help her.

Sinbad was back at the tiller, staring hardly ahead. The Nomad was miraculously whole, after the storm, and the crew was repairing some small damage under Doubar instructions. Suddendly, he bolted out of his thoughts when he heard a faint scream. A faint scream of Maeve, calling him for help. He drew his sword and bolted away from the tiller without even thinking about it.  
"What now!" Doubar asked bewildered to Rongar before sprinting after his little brother.  
"Firouz, Maeve!" Sinbad yelled bursting in the room, making the scientist jump on his chair.  
"Sinbad! For Allah sake, you want to give me a heart attack!" the inventor moaned pressing a hand to his chest. The captain stared puzzled at him, his eyes darting to Maeve.  
"I heard… I think I heard her scream…" Sinbad muttered, studying silently the senseless sorceress.  
"She didn't even move, let alone scream… - Firouz informed him sheepishly – but… I've found something I think you want to see…" the scientist said standing up and approaching Maeve's bed. Sinbad followed him with his eyes, and stared at her friend lifting the sleeve of the sorceress blouse to reveal… a rainbow bracelet.  
"Maeve, too?" Doubar murmured from the door. Sinbad stepped near the bed, and instinctively took the sorceress hand in his. A moment later, both their bracelets glow. Sinbad shook slightly his head.

"Doubar… can you handle the situation on the deck without me?" the Captain quietly asked, his eyes never leaving Maeve's pale face.  
"I think so, little brother…"  
"Good." He sighed taking the empty spot beside the bed.  
Firouz followed his other two friends without a word, and closed softly the door behind him, leaving a very thoughtful Sinbad to stroke Maeve's hair.  
Maeve closed her eyes, a warm feeling of protection suddenly overwhelming her. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer engulfed in darkness, and she found herself on a beach. She tensed instinctively, her eyes scanning quickly the surroundings.

"Where I am?" she whispered to herself, grasping her rainbow bracelet.

"Reveal the magic…" she whispered quietly. The ring made of the Gryffin Stone glowed brightly, but nothing happened. She was sensing magic… both black and white... fighting, boiling, screaming for release around her.  
"Something is not working over there…"

In that same moment, Bryn was making her way through the locket of her cell, using willingly her magic. It was very strange… she never had any control on her powers, and now that she was hold there, she was able to master them. She placed her hand on the door, pushing her open, when her rainbow bracelet glowed and she was striked back in trance.  
She was on a beach, so similar to the one she woke up years before with no memories… but this time she wasn't alone. A redheaded girl was walking slowly to her. She tried to recognize that girl, but her senses tensed feeling the turmoil of black magic rising around her.

Maeve noticed the dark haired girl appearing a few yards away. Bryn. Rumina's sister. And the black magic was rising, overwhelming the white powers, ready to strike…  
"Bryn, run to me!" she yelled, hurrying down the beach to reach the other sorceress before it could be late…

Bryn was feeling a surge of power from deep inside her, fighting to be released from something that was holding them back. She screamed, as her rainbow bracelet cracked and her head seemed to explode in a pang of darkness.

"Fight it, Maeve!" she heard Dim Dim scream… and a moment later, she bolted awake in her bed, scaring Sinbad.

"Maeve! You are ok!" Sinbad smiled relieved, standing up and trying to hug the sorceress, but Maeve shoved him away.  
"What's wrong?" the captain asked.  
"I've to go!" she declared, throwing the blankets away and trying to stand up.

Bryn breathed heavily, leaning on the cell walls. She stared at the rainbow bracelet laying at ground, feeling her memories running through her mind. She looked out of the cell window thoughtfully before waving her hand and misting away.

"Maeve you can't go anywhere right now… you're too week!"  
"I've failed to hold her! I've to go! You don't understand… she's free again! We've either to stop her now… or lose her forever!" Maeve pleaded with anguish.  
"Who's free Maeve? What are you talking about! I don't understand!"  
"You don't have to understand! You just have to turn the Nomad and sail as far as you can from Rayllin Island! This is my war now… not yours anymore!"  
"What? Maeve… you had a nightmare… calm down!" Sinbad smiled warmly, taking her in his arms, but Maeve fought her way out.  
"Sinbad… this is reality! And I can't let Rumina win! I wish you could understand!" Maeve said.  
"Then tell me! What's scaring you so much? Who's free? What the heck it's going on over there? You know, don't you?"  
Maeve stared silently in Sinbad's eyes. She knew she couldn't lose a moment more… but she couldn't resolve to lie anymore to her captain. She slowly nodded, lowering her gaze at the sheets on her bed.

"I know… but Sinbad… this is not the moment for you to hear this…"

"I'm sick to hear people telling me this is not the moment for me to hear what I want to know! – the young sailor spat angrily before taking the chair and sitting right in front of his sorceress - Maeve, PLEASE, I've promised to help you in you war with Rumina, I've lost you in the process and I don't want to lose you again! Tell me what's going on… and we'll figure this out… together! You're not alone…"  
"I know Sinbad…" Maeve smiled touched, her hands grazing lightly Sinbad cheek. The captain quickly placed his hand on hers.  
"Who's free? Why should I ran away from Rayllin Island when Bryn is there in Rumina's lair? What's scaring you so much? You've faced the worst in your life…"  
Maeve took a deep breath, stroking the cheek of her captain with her thumb, a look of sudden on her face.  
"Sinbad… it's Bryn who's scaring me so much…" she admitted slowly, while Sinbad stared at her in disbelief.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

In the next episode:

_Fade in to show Sinbad standing up and pace in Maeve's room_

Sinbad: You're telling me that Bryn is a menace now? Maeve, Master Dim Dim told me she was going to be useful in my journeys while you weren't there! You must be wrong! She's good!

_Maeve glares at him_

Maeve: I'm not wrong, Sinbad… Bryn was good while she was with you… but… there's a prophecy…

Sinbad: A prophecy?

_Maeve nods silently_

_Cut to Dim Dim and Turok fighting, and Bryn being misted away by them both…_

Maeve voice over: She's going to doom her family… either destroying them for good… or using Rumina to become the most powerful magic being in the world… the rainbow bracelet was placed on her to guide her through the right path… to held back her dark side and lead her to us… to you to protect her… and to me, to help her raise the white magic inside her… but the rainbow bracelet is gone… and the black magic exploded inside her… she's not the Bryn you know anymore…

_Cut to Rumina and Turok, backing away while Bryn advanced with a wicked smile_

Bryn: This is how you welcome your long lost sister and daughter?

Maeve voice over: Turok spell on me backfired on the rainbow bracelet somehow… now I've to face her and restore the white magic in her before the new moon rise, or we'll lose her forever! And I don't know if I can win over her!

_Cut back to Sinbad and Maeve in her cabin_

Sinbad: But… how can she be that powerful…?

Maeve: Wanna hear a story, sailor?

CAN DESTINY

_Cut to the crew climbing a hill, harpies chasing them_

BE CHANGED?

_Cut to Maeve and Bryn, facing each other, Rumina laying senseless between them_

_Cut to Sinbad, kneeling in front of Maeve_

Sinbad: We'll manage something… together.

Maeve: Together, yeah…

She smiles at him, fade to black

_Stay tuned for the Episode #2 of Sinbad – The new journeys_

**PROPHECY GIRL**

**

* * *

**

_Like it? Hate it? Just let me know… and look for the new episode in the next few days! _


End file.
